Recently, wireless data services through code division multiple access (CDMA) 2000, evolution data only (EV-DO), wideband CDMA (WCDMA) and wireless local area networks (WLANs) have been commercialized. Thus, the residential use of mobile phones and the demand for mobile data at home have increased steadily. If technologies such as long term evolution (LTE) and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) are commercialized in the future, there will be a sharp rise in such demand. To keep up with such trend, a method for providing mobile telecommunication services by installing a small base station indoors has been proposed so as to access a core network of the mobile telecommunication system through an indoor broadband network. The small base station may include a femto base station, a pico base station, a micro base station, an indoor base station and a relay for use in cell expansion.
A network base station constituting a mobile telecommunication network may include an outdoor base station and a small base station. Transmit output of the small base station may have a value determined when the system is initially installed or a value determined by a self-configuration function of the small base station. While the small base station is providing service for a user, the transmit output of the small base station cannot be adjusted automatically according to changes in interference environments created by the outdoor base stations and other small base stations, which are located adjacent to the small base station. In other words, the small base station has a fixed output high enough to secure a service area for a user equipment of the small base station. The transmit output of the small base station can be adjusted manually or through a management server depending on the link performance.
In such a small base station, the transmit output cannot reflect the actual link performance of the user of the small base station, thus resulting in degradation of the link performance of the user of the small base station. Performance degradation of the neighboring base stations may also be caused due to excessively high transmit output of the small base station. However, the small base station fails to handle such performance degradation problems while providing service for the user.